Orga vs Trilopods
by nagrme2702
Summary: KWC match for Trilopod Takeover


With a muffled noise, the Moonlight SY-3 entered the atmosphere on the planet of the Millennium home planet. Aboard the ship were the members of the HEAT team. Dr. Nick Tatopulas looked away from the ship's window to address his teammates. "All right we're here, so let's not blotch this, right Randy?" he said, sending a death glare toward the hacker. Randy Hernandez scoffed. "Relax Jefe, political things aren't my thing." he lazily stated, yawning afterward.

Elsie Chapman stared at her teammate with shock. "Seriously Randy?! We're here to help a dying alien race find a new home, and your main concern is taking a nap!?" she all but shouted. "N-no, it's just…" Randy buried his face in his hands. "I royally messed up," he said miserably. Monique Dupre looked over at her from the other side of the ship. "Perhaps it is wise to think before you speak, no?" the former French spy asked. Randy said nothing. Elsie turned back to Nick. "kinda shame Audry had to miss this," she spoke up. True, the two HAD gotten off on a rocky start, but over time they had become good friends.

Nick agreed with Elsie's statement. A while back, Wargilgar, Spyler, and Zandora attacked. While the trio was driven off by Zilla, the C-Rex, and Komodithrix, who had survived her nasty fall, Wall St was burned to the ground, leaving many without money, including Audry and her cameraman Animal. If she got this on recording, she would have got a hefty check, one she would then use to help others. But she knew the Millenniums didn't quite trust them.

A beeping sound came from one of the monitors, and Mendel Craven went to see what it was. "It's one of the Millenniums," he reported. At Nick's nod, a hologram of the alien appeared in front of them. "Greetings HEAT" he spoke using telepathy. "I trust your trip here was comfortable?" he asked. Nick nodded. "About as well as one can get flying through space," he said, earning him a chuckle from the Millennium. Randy piped up next. "Hey, how are we gonna find your town-city-meeting place," he asked. The Millennium's nail shaped head turned to look at the tech/hacker. "One of our ships will escort you," he responded.

A loud siren blared just out of view. The Millennium looked at whatever was making the noise, and his purple eyes glowed brightly, their version of widening eyes. He then began talking with others just out of view. Finally, he turned to look at the HEAT Team. "We request your help," he asked.

A few moments later, NIGEL speed through the streets of the Millennium city, headed towards a large containment unit. The yellow robot screeched to a halt as the massive doors opened. When nothing came out, NIGEL spoke up. "Hey, Quasimodo, your help is needed," he yelled. Yellow eyes pierced the darkness. Back in the Moonlight SY-3, the HEAT Team looked at the lumbering form of Orga making his way out of the city, and towards the crash site of an alien pod. "So what you're saying of the Hunchback of kaiju there has never been in an actual battle?" Randy summed up what they were told. The Millennium nodded. "And these...Trilopods were made using Orga's DNA?" Elsie asked. "That is correct," the Millennium said before turning to look at the grey alien nearing the crash site.

Back on solid ground, NIGEL screeched to a halt. Orga tilted his boxy head, wondering why the yellow dot he was trailing stopped. That's when he heard the roars. His attention was turned to two humanoid figures...CHARGING RIGHT TOWARD HIM! Orga cried out in shock and backpedaled, but the Sanda and Gaira Trilopods were already on top of him, the former slamming its fists into Orga's skull and the latter clawing at his thick grey hide. Orga swung his arms about, walloping the hybrids and sending them tumbling back. Orga felt a crawling sensation and looked at the claw marks that the Gaira Trilopod had left, his yellow eyes widening when he saw said marks disappearing in front of his very eyes.

A surge of confidence went through the grey alien, and he bellowed with glee. The twin Trilopods charged in again, only for Orga to wrap his hands around their waists and clunk their heads together, cracking their skulls. After tossing them aside, he barreled toward the rest with surprising speed. NIGEL, who had gotten out of the way, had only one thing to say.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!"

Upon reaching the swarm, the guard dog of the Millennium race grabbed the Daigoro Trilopod with one massive hand and slugging the Alpha Godzilla Trilopod in the gut with the other. When the cries of the Sanda Trilopod reached his hidden ears, he spun and tossed the Trilopod in his grasp, watching the two collide with a loud _wump_.

But before he could turn around, hot flames washed over his back, causing him to flail his arms about as the Wargilgar, Zilla, and Quetzalcoatl Trilopods unleashed their flames on their foe, causing his skin to blacken and boil. At last, they cut off their flames and were greeted with the sight on Orga's back sizzling and bubbling like grease in a frying pan. Orga turned around, growling in pain and anger. But before he could retaliate, he was blindsided by the Gaira and Behemoth Trilopods. The trump card of the Millennium race cried out in shock as he was scooped up by gigantic tusks and chucked over the Trilopod's back.

Orga landed hard on his still-healing back, cratering the grey ground. Before he could get up, however, the Gaira Trilopod pounced on him, wrapping its hands around his foe's neck and began squeezing. Orga just growled in annoyance. The Gaira Trilopod tilted its head, not realizing that Orga didn't need to breathe. In retaliation, the grey-skinned alien stabbed one of his claws into the Trilopod's back, causing green blood and a scream of agony to exit the hybrid. Its grip loosened long enough for Orga to toss it off and clamber back to his knuckles and feet.

A strange combination of a trumpet and a chattering cry alerted Orga to the charging Behemoth Trilopod. Acting quickly, he grabbed the hybrid's tusks and dug his feet into the ground, wrestling with the hybrid. With a quick twist, he slammed the alien to the ground and backhanded the Sanda Trilopod to the ground. Orga bellowed as he raised his massive fists and slammed them onto the Trilopod's chest with all his might, crushing it. The Trilopod gurgled and tried to get up, but its fate was sealed, and it fell back down, its red eyes fading.

Orga snorted, one down, a lot more to go. But before he decide which one to attack next, a cry from the little yellow dot grabbed his attention.

"GET OFF THE GROUND, GRABOIDS, GET OFF THE GROUND!"

Despite not understanding all of it, Orga hopped to the side just as the Magular Trilopod burst out of the ground like the creature it was just called. A snarl drew his attention to the charging Gaira Trilopod. Orga lashed out with his claws and managed to slice open the Trilopod's throat. The creature fell gurgling and grasping its throat, green blood oozing in between its claws.

Orga growled as he locked onto his next target, the Gezora Trilopod. Before he could do anything, a shrill cry caused him to twist to the side to face the SpaceGodzilla Trilopod, just in time to be speared in the gut with its giant scythe and hoisted into the air, allowing its brethren to blast him with everything they had. Atomic Breath, Plasma Fire Balls, Acidic Sap, Hedrium Rays, and Antennae Rays ripped into Orga's grey hide, drawing green-grey blood. The Trilopods were pleased, their foe could bleed, which meant he could be killed.

Back on the Moonlight SY-3, the Heat Team watched in horror as the hunched backed alien was mauled. Elsie cringed at the sight of the Bagorah Trilopod ripped out Orga's right eye and even Monique couldn't help but shudder at the scream of pain that Orga made when his left foot was blown to pieces by the Gryphon Trilopod. Finally, Nick turned to his team and the hologram of the Millennium. "Does the ship your sending have any weapons," he asked the Millennium, who nodded, knowing what Nick was asking.

Randy got it a second later. "NIGEL still has the modifications from when we fought the Nanotech Monster, we can use it on the turd hybrid," he noted. Nick nodded and look at the ravaged form of Orga. He just needed to hang on just a little bit longer.

Back on solid ground, NIGEL swerved to avoid the Minya Trilopod's two clawed foot as he raced towards the Hedorah Trilopod, hand crackling with electricity…

A sharp yelp drew the Trilopod's attention to the Hedorah hybrid, who was staring at NIGEL with anger, its eyes crackling with energy. Before it could scrap NIGEL, the Bagorah Trilopod crashed to the ground, a hole blasted through its wing. Enraged, the SpaceGodzilla hybrid threw Orga to the ground as it looked around for the attacker. A loud CLANG rang out when the Millennium UFO collided with the Alpha Godzilla Trilopod's head. The ship passed the Moonlight SY-3, which unleashed a barrage of missiles onto the hord. In response, the Gamera Trilopod took off after the shuttle while the UFO fired another blast at the Destroyah Trilopod.

Once his foot had regenerated, Orga got back to all fours and locked eyes with the Chandlar Trilopod. The hybrid began beating its wings, summoning a powerful gust, forcing Orga to dig his claws into the ground to keep from flying off, feeling the ground rumble. Orga noticed this but had other matters to deal with. The hole in his shoulder began glowing yellow, particles of energy funneling into the tunnel. The Trilopod let out a chattering sound, mesmerized by the sight. A moment later, a ball of yellow kinetic energy was blasted from Orga's Shoulder Cannon and collided with the hybrid, shoving it back and burning it a bit.

Orga bellowed with glee and pulled his claws out of the ground, only to be blind-sided by the Megalon and Gororin Trilopod. Orga snarled and decked the former in the mandibles and socked the latter in the chest. The Megalon hybrid clambered back to its feet and began wailing in its foe, uncaring that the wounds were healing. Orga slapped him away and roared threateningly at the approaching Biollante and Hedorah hybrids. The latter responded by making an astounding leap, taking Orga completely by surprise. This allowed the hybrid to body-slam Orga to the ground, its acidic flesh burning his grey, lumpy body.

The hunched back alien wailed as he was smothered, but managed to grab the hybrid's tail and pull him off. As the two grappled, the Biollante Trilopod sent streams of Acidic Sap into its crocodilian-like-maw. Orga snarled as a pair of Hedrium Beams flayed his throat open. As the wound healed-a bit slower due to the acidic properties-he saw the Biollante hybrid charging up, and grabbed his opponent and pulled it in the way of the Acidic Sap that was blasted his way.

The acid splashed across the Gororin and Hedorah hybrids, weakening the latter's thick hide. A scream of pure agony came from the former, its sludgy body and the acid reacting violently. Orga let go of the hybrid and backed up as the Trilopod shifted into its flying form, then swimming, then land, then back to final form, before melting into a puddle of harmless goop.

Orga blinked at this but soon turned to the Biollante hybrid and got a sharp tendril tipped with a scythe to the upper arm, drawing a roar of pain from the alien. He yanked it out, the wounding healing up afterward, a barrage of needles from the Gororin Trilopod embedded themselves into Orga's hide, failing to do any harm thanks to his thick hide. The confused alien looked at the Biollante hybrid and threw his arms in the air, as if to say, "really". The hybrid looked down and shuffled its feet, clearly embarrassed at the fact that Gororin was one of the kaiju captured to have its DNA copied. But it didn't dwell on that thought for long, that wasn't its job. With a loud wail, it charged Orga, who pulled his claw out of the head of the late Gororin Trilopod and charged in kind.

The two collided, the Biollante hybrid's greater mass shoving Orga back. The Trilopod shot a tendril at Orga's head, only for the alien to snap his jaws on it, earning a yelp of pain. Said pain was the least of its worries, as the hybrid saw its foe's teeth glowing as he drained its DNA. Orga's skin shifted into a mix of the leafy texture of the one-thirds sister of Godzilla, and the hard exoskeleton of the Trilopods. Before he could get much farther, he forced to let go when the Magular Trilopod clamped its jaws on his tail. His hide returned to normal, failing to get enough DNA to keep his features. As he struggled to grab the hybrid, the Minya and Diagoro Trilopods tacked him from the right. Taken off guard, Orga toppled onto his side, unable to use his Shoulder Cannon due to the fact he was laying on it. The Bagorah hybrid landed on Orga's back, hacking away. Orga was so focused on getting the annoying buggers off, he didn't see the Balkzardan Trilopod charging lightning at the tips of its tusks. The pilots of the Millennium UFO had other ideas. The ship lowered to be level with the hybrid and realised a series of energy pulses, sending the Trilopod scrawling.

The UFO pivoted around, its cannon glowing before firing two blasts in quick succession, blasting the Minya and Daigoro hybrids off of Orga, who grabbed the Bagorah hybrid and slammed it to the ground, splattering its brains across the grey, dusty ground. The Magular Trilopod let go of its foe's tail and tunneled away to regroup with the Iris, Gamera, Alpha Godzilla, C-Rex and Ebirah hybrids, leaving Orga with just the Biollante and Megalon Trilopods.

Orga found his limbs restrained by vines, making up his mind on who to attack. The Biollante Trilopod raised both scythes, ready to slice off both of its foe's arms off, only for Orga to wrap his claws around them and hold them still. But there was another problem. The Megalon Trilopod was charging electricity to its horn, ready to deliver a devastating blast to its foe. Orga had other plans, however.

With a quick twist, he snapped the scythes in two, resulting in a wail of agony from his foe, the vines going slack. Acting quick, he wrapped his hands around the Trilopod's waist, twist and throw the hybrid at its ally, just as said ally unleashed a thunderous blast of electricity. The last moments of the Biollante Trilopod's life were spent cussing out its ally.

The Megalon Trilopod stared at the empty space were its fellow Trilopod once was. Before it could do anything, however, the ground rumbled violently, sections of the ground falling away. The planet's crust had been crumbling for quite some time, this was the reason the Millenniums needed a new home. The two snapped out of their shock and charged, Orga slashing and biting, the Trilopod hacking and stabbing. Orga swung his fist upwards, uppercutting his foe, then punching it in the chest, knocking it flat on its back. Before he could do anything else, the Chandlar Trilopod landed on his back and began tearing into his lumpy back.

Orga flailed his arms, trying to grab the pest, but to no avail. Help came in the form of the Moonlight SY-3, which bombarded the Trilopods face with missiles, blowing out one of its eyes. The vile creature screamed in agony, losing its balance and falling off Orga's back. The defender of the Millennium race grabbed the hybrid and tossed it as far as he could. The Trilopod recovered in midair, only to collide with the Mothra Trilopod, sending them both to the ground. Orga turned back to the Megalon hybrid, who was chasing a familiar yellow dot.

"WHOOP, W-W-WOOP," NIGEL taunted in Curly Joe's voice, right before he was scrapped with a well-aimed stomp.

Orga snarled at this but was met with a burst of fire from the Daigoro Trilopod, which engulfed his head, causing his yellow eyes to expand till they popped, blinding Orga. But he was far from dead. Reaching out, he managed to grab the Trilopod and wrench, stopping the flow of fire. Once his eyes regenerated, he saw that he had succeeded in snapping the Trilopod's neck, killing it. Then he saw that the Wargilgar, Balkzardun, Alpha Godzilla, and Ganimes Trilopods were surrounding them, trying to overwhelm him. Not on his watch. The Megalon hybrid charged up another electric blast, only for the UFO to slam into its horn, snapping it off. The Alpha Godzilla hybrid wasted no time, charging up its Atomic Breath at the same time the Megalon Trilopod leaped at him. Acting quickly, Orga backhanded the bugger into the path of the beam of atomic energy. The Megalon hybrid soon met the same fate as the Biollante hybrid.

The Wargilgar Trilopod stepped forward, the space in between its mandibles rippling before a blast of fire was launched forth. But this time Orga was ready. Lifting his huge hands to cover his face, he lopped forward and shoulder-rammed the hybrid to the ground, which shook for longer then what was normal. Twisting, he walloped the Ganimes Trilopod, cracking its armor. The hybrid recovered and fired a pressurized blast of water from its mandibles, boring a trench across his back.

Orga wailed in pain, regenerative powers or not, he could still feel pain. He retaliated by grabbing one of the hybrid's pincers and crushed it, earning him with a cry of agony. Before he could do the same to the other, the Kamoebas Trilopod clamped its jaws around his wrist, trying to break the thick hide. In response, Orga bit down on the back of its neck, forcing it to let go. Orga's hide began shifting to the purple color of his foe, only to grumble when he heard the Alpha Godzilla Trilopod charging up another atomic blast. With a quick snap of his boxy head, he tossed the Kamoebas Trilopod into the beam, disintegrating it. Much to Orga's surprise, the beam wasn't stopped like with the other two, forcing him to dodge.

Orga looked at the crater in horror, that blast could have taken his head off. His yellow eyes widened at that part, they had found out his weakness, how he knew this was his weakness was beyond him, but that fact was beside the point. The Ganimes Trilopod rushed forward, its pincer aimed at Orga's skull. Orga responded by wrapping both hands around it and squeezing, crushing its innards to a pulp, killing it. But when the body hit the ground, it fell into the bowels of the planet as the ground crumbled even more.

The Wargilgar hybrid scampered back, fearful of this new development. The Alpha Godzilla hybrid merely snorted, ordering the hybrid to attack. The Wargilgar Trilopod whimpered but moved closer, trying to give its foe another blast of fire. The only thing it got was a severed head, thanks to one of Orga's sharp claws. Before Orga could figure out his next move, the Balkzardun Trilopod rammed into him before firing lightning at point-blank range into his chest, shredding his hide, sending blood and flesh flying. Orga managed to knock it away, only for a pair of Antenna Beams to burn into his neck, turning his attention to the Mothra hybrid.

Slamming his hands on the ground, he made a surprising leap, reaching out for the hybrid, who's purple eyes- a mix of Mothra's blue and the Trilopod's red- flared brightly in surprise. The two collided before falling towards the unforgiving ground, a loud crunch signaling the end of the Minya Trilopod. Orga raised his fists, but before he could deal a blow, the hybrid blasted him with lightning from its wings, forcing him off. The Trilopod climbed back to its feet, then flapped its wings, sending out yellow scales. Orga felt his body seize up, but he fought through it and grabbed the Magular Trilopod and tossed it at the approaching Destroyah Trilopod, who merely sliced it in two with its Horn Katana.

Orga gulped in fear at the sight of the strands of Micro Oxygen darting into the hybrid's jaws before a powerful beam of purple energy lanced into his chest, blasting him back, his body digging a trench in the ground. He groaned and rolled over, slowly climbing to his knuckles and feet while his body healed. The Chandlar hybrid landed and mockingly hissed with laughter. Orga growled, shaking in rage. With a bellow of said emotion, he grabbed the creature's left arm and tore it off! The hybrid staggered back, screeching in agony. Said screech was ended when Orga hooked the end in its scythe in its mouth and ripped upward, tearing off its upper jaw.

Tossing aside his weapon, he attacked the Gezora Trilopod next. The nimble bugger crawled onto his back, sinking its beak into his neck. This action was cut short when its tentacles, which were restraining its foe's arms, were torn apart by Orga's great strength. Reaching back, he grabbed the Trilopod and pulled it off, slamming it to the ground. Before it could recover, Orga's fists came crashing down on its body, popping it like a balloon. The Balkzardun Trilopod shot in front of him and began clawing at his face. Its foe's response was to grab the hybrid and rip it in two, spilling its innards on the ground.

Tossing aside the remains of the Trilopod, he went after the Behemoth Trilopod. Grabbing one of its tusks, he ripped it out! Flipping it around, Orga shattered it over the hybrid's head. As the creature reared back in pain, allowing Orga to drive the sharp remains of the tusk through its chest like the mammoths of old. Shoving the body aside, he made for the Mothra Trilopod. Hearing the roar of flames from the Zilla Trilopod, he jumped into the air, walloping the Quetzalcoatl Trilopod as he passed with a well-timed punch. The hybrid crashed into the C-Rex Trilopod while Orga landed on all fours. Looking back, he saw the Mothra Trilopod crumble to the ground, burning.

A sharp nip drew his attention to an Alpha Trilopod biting down on his tail, drinking his blood. Realizing its foe had spotted it, it let go, scurrying away. Orga scratched his head, wondering what that was all about. A shrill shriek drew his attention to the Ebirah Trilopod, who slashed him across his eye, temporarily blinding him. He responded by punching it in the chest, cracking its carapace and sending it stumbling back.

With a loud battle cry, the Zilla Trilopod leaped on his back, forcing Orga to flail his arms about, trying and failing to get the bugger off. Luckily the Moonlight SY-3 shot by, firing more missiles. The hybrid hissed and retaliated by firing its Atomic Fire at the ship, which shot out of range. The shuttle was just a diversion for the Millennium UFO to blast it off. Orga wasted no time and ripped its throat out before it could recover, sealing its fate. Before he could begin siphoning DNA from the flesh, the Ebirah Trilopod slammed both claws on his head, causing him to shriek at the sharp pain, dropping the flesh as he did so.

Growling, Orga retaliated with a powerful backhand, only for the hybrid to duck under it, then stabbed its claw into Orga's gut, but this would be its downfall. Grabbing the hybrid's claw, he pulled it out, then grabbed its lower body with one giant hand and its upper half in the other. Holding it sideways he pushed his hands together, nearly breaking it in two. Tossing the corpse aside, he lunged to meet the C-Rex Trilopod and Quetzalcoatl Trilopod.

The latter blasted a fireball at Orga's head, who blocked with one of his hands. Said hand was blown to bits, earning the vile creature with a scream of agony. Already the hand had regenerated to the thumb, the evil duo knew they had to use this advantage while they still had it. The C-Rex hybrid lashed out with all four of its scythe-tipped tentacles. The deep cuts healed just as soon as they were inflicted, but it mattered little to them. They knew that their fates were sealed, they were just buying the stronger Trilopods time. Orga punched the C-Rex hybrid with his regenerated hand, staggering it. Using the other, he snatched the Quetzalcoatl hybrid by the tail and slammed it on the ground. Before he could deal a fatal blow, the C-Rex hybrid attacked again.

When Orga turned to face it, the Trilopod opened its maw and realised a stream of tar, hitting the grey alien in the face, effectively blinding him. Orga wailed, trying desperately to wipe the gunk from his face, shaking his head. Hearing a Trilopod advancing, he lashed out with his claws, hearing the creature's head fall to the ground, IDing it as the Quetzalcoatl hybrid. Wiping the last of the tar off, he faced the other hybrid. Swinging his fists together, he smashed its head to mush. With the body falling limp, he turned to face the SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah, Gamera, Iris, Alpha Godzilla, and Gryphon Trilopods. Looking behind them, he noticed the Alpha Trilopod had been joined by a Beta. Orga narrowed his yellow eyes, just what were those two up to?

The growls of the hybrids turned his attention back to them, he had bigger fish to fry. With a loud battle cry, he and the Alpha Godzilla Trilopod charged, the latter slicing a deep cut in Orga's back, drawing blood. The hybrid grinned, happy to draw first blood. Orga whipped off that grin with a punch to the gut. As the Trilopod bent over, Orga delivered a shattering left to the creature's jaw, knocking out several teeth. The hybrid snarled, before slapping its foe in the face with the flat of its scythe, returning the favor. The hunchbacked alien grumbled, his face stinging from the kaiju equivalent of being slapped in the face by a two-by-four.

The Trilopod advanced on Orga before bending down and swinging around, slamming its tail into Orga's side, breaking his arm and send him skidding across the ground, digging a trench with his body. The Gamera and Iris Trilopods side-stepped him as he ground to a halt. Getting back up, he heard the sound of the Trilopod charging up its Atomic Breath. In response, he began funneling energy into his Shoulder Cannon. At once they fired. The Atomic Beam connected with the yellow ball of energy. They canceled each other out in a massive explosion.

Orga shot through the smoke, slamming his fists into the Trilopod's chest, cracking the armor there. The hunched-over alien landed and slammed his fist on its foot, snapping off one of the claws on it. The Trilopod hissed in pain before charging up its Atomic Breath. Right as it readied to fire, Orga reached up and wrapped a hand around its mouth, effectively corking up the attack. The Trilopod's orange eyes flared brightly in terror, rays of blue energy shining through its scales. The energy built and built until the both of them disappeared in a massive explosion. Orga waded out of the flames, his wounds healing up. He chucked the snout of the hybrid at the feet of the Gryphon Trilopod, who roared in outrage and charged its foe.

Orga managed to deal the first blow, a backhand, but the hybrid recovered and lashed out with its claws, carving into Orga's flesh. Seeing a giant fist pull back, the Trilopod flapped its wings, dodging the attack, only for Orga to grab its tail and throw it to the ground. The grey alien clobbered the Gryphon Trilopod with his claws, slicing deep trenches into its body. It rolled away, not caring about its wounds.

Orga blinked at this, did this thing not have nerves? His thoughts were cut off when twin beams met between the Trilopod's wings, then a larger beam shot forth, burning a trench in his side. Orga wailed out in agony, the wound stitching itself back together. The Trilopod pounced, sinking its fangs into Orga's throat, then shook its head violently, shredding his neck. Orga's screams of pain were replaced with wet gurgles.

The Moonlight SY-3 and Millennium UFO swooped in, blasting the Gryphon Trilopod with everything they had. The hybrid let go to roar at them and Orga took the opportunity to smack it onto its side, then slam his fists into the side of its chest. A loud snap rang out, and a broken rib stabbed through its chest. Orga lifted his fists to do it again, but the Trilopod rolled to the side, dodging the attack.

The Trilopod charged up another blast, aiming at Orga's head. But before the shot could connect, the alien reared up, the blast instead burning through his chest and erupted out of his back. Orga froze, before topping onto his side, seeming dead to the untrained eye. The Trilopod marched forward, looking over Orga's prone form. Satisfied that he was apparently dead, the hybrid lifted its head to roar in victory, only for a three-fingered fist to crash into its jaw, sending teeth flying. Orga got back to his feet, happy that his trap worked. He swung a fist again, breaking the hybrid's jaw. A third punch knocked the jaw off, the mangled mass of flesh and bone skidding across the ground before falling into a newly formed crevasse.

The Gryphon Trilopod staggered back, gurgling from the blood pouring from the area its jaw once was. Still trying to kill its foe, the Trilopod lunged forward, stabbing its horn into Orga's newly healed throat. Blood pooled on Orga's maw, giving him an idea. The grey-skinned alien pulled the hybrid out before spitting the blood in the Trilopod's eyes, which lacked eyelids. The hybrid wailed in distress, shaking its head, trying to get the gunk out of its eyes. Orga took this opportunity to grab the Trilopod's wings and rip them off.

The Gryphon Thrilopod collapsed, the pain was too much. Orga put it out of its misery with a slam of both fists to the back of its chest, forcing a broken rib through its heart.

With that hybrid dead, he faced the Iris and Gamera Trilopods, who decided to team up on Orga.

The latter marched closer to fight in hand-to-scythe combat while the former fought long range. Orga lifted an arm to block a downward swipe from the hybrid's scythe and retaliated with a punch to the chest, cracking the shell. As the hybrid staggered back, the Iris Trilopod shot a Sonic Scalpel through his elbow. But before the limb could fall limp, Orga's healing factor fixed up the wound.

But before he could attack it, the Gamera hybrid launched several Plasma Fireballs at Orga, blowing craters in his side and neck. Orga wailed in pain, those things packed a punch! He turned to face the hybrid and charged, the Trilopod doing the same. The two collided with an audible CRUNCH, the hybrid's shell breaking even more. The Trilopod sank its scythes into Orga's sides, trying to hold him still. The alien threw his arms up, knocking them out, before sandwiching the Trilopod's head between his fists.

The Trilopod staggered back, sporting a massive headache. Orga sank a claw into its eye and pulled the organ out, the optic nerve holding for a brief moment before it snapped, green blood gushing from the wound. The Trilopod wailed in agony, slapping a scythe over its injury, trying and failing to stop the bleeding. Orga swung a fist, catching it in the jaw with the uppercut.

Orga stomped closer, flexing his claws. The Gamera Trilopod extended its elbow spikes in response. When Orga got within range, it lashed out, slashing him across the face, temporally blinding him. Orga growled before grabbing its head when he saw it charging up a Plasma Fireball. With a shove, he tilted the hybrid's head up, resulting in the attack shooting into the air.

The Iris Trilopod struggled to find a good shot without hitting its ally, but couldn't. Orga punched the Trilopod across the jaw, snapping the tusk in two. The hybrid staggered back, allowing its ally to slice Orga's arm off at the shoulder. The alien wailed in pain, waving his remaining arm about. Looking at the arm, the Trilopods saw it begin to crumble to dust. Then they looked at Orga, who's arm had regenerated to the elbow.

Orga just snarled, willing to go down protecting his home. The Gamera Trilopod stepped back, roaring at its ally to keep Orga away from it. Firing up its organic boosters, the Iris hybrid landed in front of the grey-skinned alien, getting in a fighting pose.

Orga slammed his fists together before charging in. The hybrid hummed in response and stomped forward to meet him. It raised all four spear-tipped tendrils in the air and brought them down like whips, slicing deep cuts in Orga's flesh, which quickly healed up. The Trilopod followed up by stabbing its scythe into his gut and siphoned blood. Orga growled and ripped the annoying thing out. Looking over at the Gamera hybrid, he saw energy leaking out of its damaged undershell, charging the Mana Blast.

Orga grabbed the hybrid's tendrils and began spinning around, lifting it off the ground. Right as the plates opened, he let go. The Gamera Trilopod had only enough time to wail in surprise before the Iris Hybrid slammed into the energy, and they disappeared in a massive explosion, forming a sinkhole.

Orga faced the final two hybrids, the Destroyah Trilopod, and the SpaceGodzilla Trilopod. The not-so-dynamic duo wasted no time and fired a Micro Oxygen Beam and Corona Beam respectively. The latter beam spiraled around the former beam, which drilled into Orga's gut, who shrieked in pain, no, agony. The two lifted off the ground and shot toward the wounded alien, the SpaceGodzilla hybrid taking the lead. Unfortunately, Orga had recovered and backhanded it to the ground. The Destroyah hybrid activated its Horn Katana, ready to turn him into a shish kabab. Orga stopped it with a punch to the jaw.

The Trilopod scrambled back to its feet and latched its clawed tail to Orga's throat, zapping him with Micro Oxygen. The poor alien foamed at the mouth, his neck smoking. Somehow, he fought through the pain and grabbed the pincer. A loud cry of pain ripped from the Trilopod's throat when its tail-claw was ripped off. Green-yellow spurted from the wound as Orga tossed the claw aside and groaned as his healing factor patching up his neck.

The SpaceGodzilla hybrid moved in and stabbed its scythes into the alien's side and began zapping him with cosmic energies, boiling his innards. The Trilopod shrieked with laughter, but it soon transformed into a cry of rage when a blast of yellow energy popped its right shoulder crystal like a zit. It looked at the Millennium UFO, rage burning in its compound eyes. Orga took the opportunity to knock the scythes out and plow both fists into its chest, breaking ribs. The hybrid retaliated by firing bolts of red cosmic energy from its remaining crystal, burning into Orga's flesh.

Orga hissed before uppercutting the Trilopod, dazing it. Orga turned to face the Destroyah Trilopod, who had mostly recovered. The hybrid raised its scythe, ready to stab Orga in the head, only for the alien to grab the limb and plow his fist into its gut, knocking the wind out of it. It staggered back, holding its gut the best it could. The hunched-over alien grabbed the hybrid's horn and snapped it off, not wanting to end up like the Magular Trilopod.

The Trilopod hissed and opened the floral pattern on its chest and unleashed a burst of pressurized air, knocking Orga back. The SpaceGodzilla hybrid took the opportunity and stabbed its tail through Orga's back, erupting from his gut. The Trilopod wasted no time pumping his guts with cosmic energy. Orga screeched in agony but grabbed the cluster of crystals and ripped them off, freeing himself. He spun around, delivering a powerful backhand to the hybrid's face, knocking out teeth.

The Destroyah Trilopod popped off a shot of Micro Oxygen, blowing off a chunk of Orga's back, causing the alien to hop in the air like a cartoon character who had just been stabbed in the bum. He whipped around and socked it in the snout. The Trilopod hybrid staggered back, before lashing out with its scythes, slicing gashes in Orga's chest, which healed just as quickly. The alien lashed out with his claws, shredding the Trilopod's wings before grabbing the hybrid and tossing it aside.

Turning to the SpaceGodzilla Trilopod, he had to move before he had his head blown off by a Corona Beam. Said Thrilopod hissed before firing another one, trying to hit Orga. His yellow eyes focused on the Moonlight SY-3 and Millennium UFO hovering behind the Trilopod, then looked at his foe and smirked. The Trilopod tilted its head before hearing an explosion followed up by a strange crackling noise coming from its remaining shoulder crystal. It looked at said crystal to discover it was coated in ice. Before it could do anything, a silver blur shattered the construct. The Millennium UFO looped around, but it was the least of the hybrid's problems when Orga leaped forward, fist outstretched.

For all that were watching, the impact seemed to happen in slow motion. The Trilopod's nose broke, blood spraying, then the snout crumpled like tin foil, teeth flying. Its head shattered like an egg, its eyes popping from their sockets like a cartoon character. Last, the crystal crown shattered, then everything sped back up.

Orga landed with a thump, wiping his fist on the ground as the headless Trilopod fell limp to the ground. A series of thuds told him of the approaching Destroyah Trilopod. Orga spun around to face the invader, throwing a punch as he did so. The blow snapped off the shoulder spike on its right shoulder, blood spraying from the wound. The hybrid hissed and stabbed its scythe into his right shoulder, only for Orga to knock it out and punch it in the chest, cracking the armor. As the invader staggered back from the force of the blow, Orga looked on with a tired expression, he was ready to just fall flat and sleep for a week. All he needed was to behead this hybrid, crush the Alpha Trilopod and tear the Beta in two.

With a swing of his arm, the Destroyah Trilopod's head went flying. As the body fell limp, he faced the last two Trilopods. Much to his confusion, the Beta hissed with laughter, the Alpha climbing onto its back and latched onto its comrade's neck with its blood-draining organs. Orga tilted his boxy head before a blinding green glow enveloped the two, forcing him to cover his eyes. But even then, he could see the two literally melt together. Their new form gained a hunched over posture, a boxy skull, a wide tail, and a hole in its shoulder.

As the glow cleared, the newly formed Orga Trilopod roared into the sky. Orga's jaw fell at the sight, how was he supposed to fight THAT!? On the outside, he looked fine, but even his regeneration had limits. He could barely stand up. But he couldn't give up, he needed to protect his home. Digging in his claws, he barreled forward, not seeing the red orbs on the hybrid's chest glowing brightly.

Throwing its arms to the side, a powerful beam of red energy blasted from the Orga Trilopod's chest. Orga didn't have time to roar in terror before the beam connected, a massive fireball engulfed the area. When the smoke cleared, Orga lay there, a husk of what he once was. His right arm and left hand were gone, as was his left leg, tail, and lower jaw. Bone was showing in several places.

The Trilopod snorted and stomped near the edge of the sinkhole, which reached to the magma below the crust. Charging up its chest laser, it took aim at the Moonlight SY-3. But turning its back to an enemy that wasn't confirmed to be dead would be its last mistake. Orga rolled onto his stomach, newly healed eyes glaring daggers at his clone. The moment his limbs regenerated, he stood up, funneling yellow energy into his Shoulder Cannon, and fired. When the moment was right, he roared to draw its attention. The Trilopod whirled around and caught the energy ball right to the gut.

The kinetic energy sent the Orga Trilopod sailing off the edge of the sinkhole. The last thing Orga heard before he passed out was the pained cries of the invader burning in the molten rock below.

Winner:Orga


End file.
